The Fourth Caballero
The Fourth Caballero is the Chronicles episode of 's Adventures. Summary Summer Penguin was impressed and amazed by the Three Caballeros (Donald, José and Panchito) and all that they did so far, including stopping Lord Felldrake’s first plan at the moon, that she wanted to be one of them. But Donald and even José and Panchito don’t think so because they know Summer’s too small and too young to be one of them and they don’t seem to trust her about it at all. This hurts Summer so much and becomes more determined than ever to be one of the Caballeros. Suddenly, the Caballeros are asked by Victor and Zecora to go to Tenochtitlan Basin at Equestria to get some special herbs called “” for medicine for (who is feeling ill) and Rainbow Dash got permission to go with them to help them. To show the Caballeros and give her a chance to be a part of them, Summer decides to secretly go after them. So, Summer follows and joins Donald, José, Panchito and Rainbow Dash on their adventure, only she wants to let herself prove to them that she can indeed be one of them, with extra help from a special friend of Rainbow Dash. Plot The episode starts at the Caballeros’ cabana where Donald, José, Panchito, and most of the team are watching The Rainbooms practice their music. . . . Summer was still hurt from Donald’s meanness, but José and Panchito comfort her and reassure her that before leaving. ????? . . That night, everyone is sound asleep, but Summer couldn’t sleep at all. She couldn’t stop thinking about . . The next morning, . The giant gives chase, but even as Donald, José, Panchito, Rainbow Dash (with Summer riding on her back) and Daring Do run and fly for dear life, Summer can't help but point out she was right all along, coercing Donald into admitting it. Still needing a way to escape, Panchito takes out his lasso and uses it to snag a branch of a tree. He swings everyone out of the charging giant's path, leaving it to hurtle off a cliff. Donald, José, Panchito, Rainbow Dash and Summer congratulate themselves, but Daring Do suddenly gives in from the sting on her hoove and falls unconscious. When Daring Do regains consciousness on a bed of leaves in a cave and with her hoove bandaged, with her friends and Summer standing over her. Donald, José, Panchito and Rainbow Dash reveal that she has been unconscious for three days and that the giant is still out there and now more aggressive than ever. Daring Do scolds Summer about wasting so much time on their mission. Summer is distraught and can't help but point out she was to blame for this and says this is all her fault for following them and . ????? The gang tried and stop the beast. When they realize nothing else calms him down, Summer realizes that being this angry probably doesn't make him feel good, and decides to walk up to him. Donald, José, Panchito, Rainbow Dash and Daring Do watch in worry as they stay back and watch fearfully as Summer approaches the giant. Summer assures the giant that her friends were just worried about her as Summer explains she was worried about the giant. She sings a sweet song about how she's been there before, and that sometimes when you're mad you start to lose track of who you are, and in how he's misunderstood, but still has no right to act this way. She nonetheless comforts him, helping . ????? Back at the cabana, Victor and Zecora are pleased with the success of the Caballeros collecting the and congratulating them. . Major Events * José, Panchito and Summer visit Equestria for the first time. * Donald, José, Panchito and Summer meet Daring Do for the first time. * Summer becomes an honorary fourth Caballero. Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Summer learned that it's okay to look up to someone, but when you put them so high up on the pedestal, you don't see your own worth anymore. She was also able to teach Donald, José and Panchito how important it is to put your trust in someone else to accept each other’s differences and properly work together, things are much easier. * This episode revolves around Summer Penguin, Donald, José and Panchito. * are absent in this episode. Trivia * This episode takes place between the ''Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the Legend of the Three Caballeros'' episodes Pyramid-Life Crisis and World Tree Caballeros (since it's been several weeks since that previous episode Crisis, allowing Felldrake and Sheldgoose to return to Earth after being blasted into space). * Events from are mentioned in this episode. Category:Chronicles Episodes